Losing
by sasuke fans
Summary: melanjutkan kehidupan dan terkadang ingatan, kebiasaan, kenangan dan perasaan itu masih tersirat, terbayang dan terasa, menutup mata, melupakan perlahan./ oneshoot-shortSotry/ DLDR/ Sasu-saku.


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **= Enjoy for read =**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Losing ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka matanya perlahan, gadis berambut _softpink_ sepinggang ini menatap sekitar dan menutup matanya, hanya seorang diri di sebuah ranjang king size yang begitu empuk, menarik selimutnya, kadang dia masih bisa merasakan jika seseorang tengah tertidur sambil mendekapnya dan dia merasa begitu nyaman.

Membuka matanya kembali, sudah pagi dan hari ini tidak akan kegiatan untuknya, bangun perlahan dan merapikan tempat tidur, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, mencuci mukanya dan menatap cermin, melirik ke sebelahnya, kadang dia masih mengingat saat menggosok gigi di pagi hari bersama dengan seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi darinya, sedikit menggoda dengan sengaja menyenggolnya dan sebuah tatapan risih di dapatnya namun hanya ada tawa lepas dari gadis ini.

Kembali mencuci mukanya, mengambil handuk dan mengeringkan wajahnya, berjalan keluar kamar mandi menuju dapur, mengambil cangkir dan bubuk kopi, menuangkan satu sendok bubuk kopi ke dalam cangkir, menuangkan air panas dan mengaduknya perlahan, suasana pagi yang begitu hangat dengan harumnya secangkir kopi, kadang dia merasa jika pemuda itu akan selalu memeluknya dari belakang di pagi hari dan mengucapkan.

" _Selamat pagi."_

Pemuda itu akan menambahkan satu buah gula kotak ke dalam kopinya, gadis itu mulai mengaduk kopinya dan melirik ke belakang, pemuda berambut hitam itu tidak ada, hanya sebuah kebiasaan yang masih di rasakannya.

Duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja berbahan kayu dan di cat berwarna putih, pemandangan di hadapannya adalah halaman, tembok kaca yang membuat halaman itu akan mudah terlihat, sinar matahari mulai semakin naik, gadis ini meneguk kopi hangatnya, kadang dia merasakan jika pria itu ikut meneguk kopi bersamanya.

Menaruh cangkirnya dan membaringkan kepalanya pada meja, menutup matanya, sebuah sentuhan pada puncuk kepalanya dan kecupan manis pada jidatnya, dia merasakan itu, saat membuka matanya dan hanya dirinya sendirian di meja itu, di dalam rumah ini begitu sunyi dengan hanya dirinya sendirian.

Gadis ini berjalan ke arah kamarnya, sekedar bersiap untuk keluar rumah, memakai sebuah dress manis selutut berwarna putih dengan lengan balon berkerut, pada lehernya dengan desain mirip kemeja, renda di kerut sejajar dan rapi pada bagian dadanya dan pada bawahnya adalah rok berlipit, di padukan dengan _mantel coat_ berbahan _fleece_ yang memiliki panjang yang sama dengan dressnya, hanya pada lengannya panjang, berwarna abu-abu muda, kancing hitam yang besar sekitar 5 buah, kantong di bagian kaki mantel, masing-masing pada bagian kiri dan kanan.

Wajahnya hanya di rias sederhana dan rambut panjangnya itu di biarkan terurai, bibir dengan _lip tint_ berwarna orange-koral, dia terlihat cantik dengan mata pupil hijau menawan itu dan rambut _softpink_ panjangnya, setelah siap, berjalan keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

Berjalan-jalan dan hanya berjalan-jalan, menatap ke depan, melihat sebuah bayangan di mana dia akan menarik lengan pria bermata onyx itu dengan ceria saat mereka keluar bersama, wajahnya terlihat senang, seketika memudar, dia kembali berjalan, menatap sebuah restoran cepat saji, mengingat kembali, kadang mereka akan makan dekat jendela, pemuda itu akan selalu berwajah cuek dan dingin, tapi dia antusias mendengar setiap ceritanya, gadis ini kembali tersenyum dan senyum itu bertahan sedikit lebih lama.

Dia kembali berjalan, menatap sebuah toko aksesori, mengingat jika pria itu risih jika di ajak ke tempat yang memiliki benda-benda lucu dan manis hanya untuk para gadis, tapi dia peduli untuk menghadiahkan sebuah gelang indah pada gadis itu, senyum gadis itu memudar dan menatap pergelangannya, gelang itu masih ada dan dia kembali berjalan.

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, di tengah keramaian, orang-orang berlalu lalang, gadis itu seakan melihatnya dengan pemuda itu, berjalan bersama, saling menggenggam satu sama lain tanpa peduli pada sekitar, kini sebuah tatapan hampa yang ada padanya, kembali berjalan.

 **.**

 **.**

Taman indah, ada danau kecil buatan di sana, pepohonan yang banyak dan rindang, cahaya matahari yang hangat, rumput pendek rapi di setiap areanya dan jalan setapak dari _paving blok_ , tidak begitu banyak orang di hari sibuk ini. Gadis itu masih berjalan, sebuah tangan menggenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya jalan lebih cepat, senyum tipis itu akan rajin di perlihatkannya, pemuda itu jarang tersenyum, dia memang malas melakukan itu, tapi wajahnya tetap saja menawan. Langkah gadis ini terhenti, dia mematung dan memandang ke depan, mengangkat tangannya dan menatapnya, genggaman itu kini tidak akan di rasakannya lagi.

Duduk di sebuah kursi panjang berbahan besi bercat hitam dan alas duduknya berbahan kayu bercat putih, sebuah pohon membuatnya berteduh, gadis ini duduk, seseorang bersandar di sebelahnya, dia hanya merasakannya, pemuda itu mengatakan.

" _Aku suka tempat tenang seperti ini."_

Pemuda itu menutup matanya dan merasakan udara yang sejuk pada tempat itu. Gadis ini mengingatnya, melihat sekitar dan area di taman ini memang akan begitu tenang.

Hanya sebentar saja, kembali berjalan, meninggalkan taman yang tenang itu, dia akan kemana? Hari sudah semakin sore, dia hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan berjalan tanpa tujuan. Langkahnya kembali terhenti, kini dia menatap sebuah pohon sakura yang belum mekar di dekat sebuah jembatan, di bawah jembatan ada sungai kecil, hanya terlihat seperti pohon mati tanpa adanya daun di sana, gadis itu menutup matanya sejenak dan menghembuskan napasnya, angin berhembus perlahan seakan dia merasakan ribuan bunga Sakura gugur dan menerpa wajahnya, pemuda itu akan memanggilnya.

" _Sakura!"_

Membuka matanya, melihat bayangan akan dirinya dan pemuda itu melewati jembatan dan berhenti hanya untuk menatap pohon Sakura yang mekar. Kembali sebuah senyum di wajahnya, pemuda itu juga menyukai pohon Sakura.

Kembali berjalan, langit senja menghilang perlahan dan berganti dengan langit gelap penuh bintang, jalan raya begitu ramai, suara klakson mobil dan cahaya terang dari lampu mereka, gadis ini menatap ke bawah, dia berada tepat di atas jembatan penyeberangan dengan besi-besi yang melindungi sekeliling jembatan itu agar sedikit mencegah ada yang bertindak bodoh untuk melompat dari sana. Tangannya menggenggam erat besi-besi itu, menatap hampa pada jalanan di bawah, begitu ramai dengan kendaraan. Sebuah rangkulan pada bahunya.

" _Jangan lakukan."_

Gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya, melepaskan cengkeramannya dari besi-besi itu dan mundur perlahan dari pembatas jembatan penyeberangan itu.

 **Dreet..dreet...dreett...**

Ponselnya bergetar, mengambil ponselnya dari saku _coat_ nya, sebuah pesan.

* * *

 **:: Sasuke.**

Aku menunggumu di stasiun.

* * *

Mata gadis itu membulat, menyimpan ponselnya dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju stasiun, terus berlari, walaupun jauh, dia akan tetap berlari, terus berlari dan berlari, bahkan hingga napasnya tersengal, kakinya mulai terasa pegal dan lelah, terus berlari dan berlari. Tiba di stasiun, sebuah kereta telah berangkat, gadis itu menatap layar ponselnya, tidak ada pesan apapun di sana, semua kotak pesannya kosong.

Wajahnya menjadi murung, berjalan meninggalkan stasiun, dia tidak mengerti semua apapun yang terjadi, hal yang telah terlewatkan kembali terulang seperti sebuah ingatan yang begitu abadi, terus berjalan, memilih untuk kembali ke rumahnya, hari ini dia hanya membuat dirinya merasa bodoh sendiri, pemuda itu tidak akan kembali.

Langkahnya terhenti, menatap seseorang yang tengah menunggu di depan pintu rumahnya, pemuda itu berbalik dan melihat gadis itu hanya mematung menatapnya.

"Dari mana saja kau? Aku terus menung-"

Ucapan pemuda itu terputus, gadis ini berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat, bahkan terus menyebutkan namanya dan seakan menjerit- menangis.

"Sasuke! Jangan pergi! Sasuke! Aku mohon! Jangan pergi! Sasuke!" Ucap Sakura.

"Hn, aku tidak tidak akan pergi." Ucap Sasuke, membalas pelukan gadis itu dengan erat.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya sejenak, menatap Sasuke, mencium keningnya, kedua pipinya dan terakhir mengecup bibirnya, di lakukan berulang kali, setelahnya kembali memeluk erat pemuda itu dan tidak akan melepaskannya lagi, dia terus menangis hingga merasa dirinya puas dan lega.

Kini Sasuke yang melepaskan pelukan mereka, menatap gadis itu, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan air matanya mulai mengering, menyentuh kedua pipi gadis di hadapannya, mengecup bibirnya, setelahnya sekedar mendekat ke arah telinga gadis itu dan berbisik.

" _Bangunlah."_

Sakura membuka matanya, dia sedang berbaring di ranjang king size, matahari sudah mulai meninggi, bangun perlahan dan menatap sekitar, hal yang pertama di lihatnya adalah sebuah foto, dirinya bersama pemuda itu-Sasuke, kenangan terakhir yang di milikinya, menekuk kedua lututnya dan memeluk mereka, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Dia tahu jika ini akan memakan waktu lama, dia sedang kehilangan, namun perasaan ini belum tentu hilang, kenangan itu tidak akan hilang dan rasa cinta ini akan lambat memudar.

" _Aku mencintaimu."_

Dia hanya bisa merasakan jika seseorang memeluknya dan mencoba menenangkannya, sebuah kebiasaan yang masih sulit di lupakannya, semua itu hanya ilusi belaka yang tidak akan terjadi lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Eh-hem.

Halo, apa kabar? Author baik-baik saja *nggak ada yang tanya* dan Semoga para reader-reader-kamenrider baik-baik saja, karena libur yang banyak, dan masa bulan puasa telah lewat, *mari bersyukur* walaupun amat sangat terlambat, author mau ucapin minal aidin dan selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang beragama islam, mana nih, ada nggak yang mau kasih author THR ? *terus di tabok ramai-ramai*

Sekarang-sekarang karena emang sangat sibuk, author sasuke fans jadi mulai kurang rajin update fic, ini memang kadang terjadi dalam setiap tahun, ada kalanya kadang rajin banget. Terus untuk fic "Gadis kuil dan para pengikutnya" Akan sedikit tertunda lagi, padahal udah janji mau di selesaikan, karena "sibuk" semua hal begitu banyak di tunda. Untuk fic request, author masih numpuk semuanya, nanti up yang telah selesai dan mungkin request-request berikutnya author akan pilih-pilih, sorry, bukannya pelit, hanya author sulit merealisasikan yang banyak-banyak lagi, hehehe semoga alasannya masuk akal.

Oh iya, ini bulan spesial bagi author, karena kemarin tanggal 2 juni, udah lewat juga thor! Kelamaan!, hahahahah author bertambah tua, wkwkwkwkwk, padahal pengen up fic gitu buat rayain, tapi nggak sempat, sibuk kerja dan setelah lebaran author harus sibuk liburan :D.

Jadi banyak bacot nih, padahal mau numpang curhat aja.

tTerus tiba-tiba banyak yang protes, ini cerita macam apa? konsepnya berbeda dari fic-fic sebelumnya, sebenarnya, rencana fic ini akan menjadi sebuah fic oneshoot, dan ternyata author masih belum total untuk menyelesaikan konsepnya pada akhirnya malas mikir :D, jadi ini semacam trailer yang panjang saja. hehehhe, mau sih bikin fic ini jadi panjang gitu.

Kira-kira ada yang paham nggak sama alur fic pendek nan-sederahana ini? jadi tumben yaa author yang rajin bikin fic panjang-panjang ini jadi bikin fic sedikit saja, kalau author sendiri sedih pas buat ini, ini sedih loh, sad-ending loh, mungkin hanya author saja yang paham. Mungkin. =_=

Next.. doain aja author agar bisa memanfaatkan waktu yang sedikit untuk tetap rajin membuat fic. Nggak tega sama yang udah request dan belum selesai. Heheheh, tapi udah author jelasin 'kan, jika kalau requestnya akan lama di buat.

Ah, ya sudah, curahatan author hampir sama banyak dengan fic yang buat di atas, hehehe XD

See you again...~~

 **.**

 **Sasuke Fans**

 **.**


End file.
